


Peter's Christmas

by steve_it_only_hurt_a_little_rogers



Series: Stony One Shots [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Gen, M/M, peter is steve and tony's son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 09:11:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3062192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steve_it_only_hurt_a_little_rogers/pseuds/steve_it_only_hurt_a_little_rogers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony promised Peter a dog for Christmas and it's a promise Steve makes him keep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peter's Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theseniorcitizen.tumblr.com](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=theseniorcitizen.tumblr.com).



> I feel bad about my lack of updating my AU so here's a little Christmas one shot and I'll update when I can!

“Tony you promised!” Steve frowned. It was a week before Christmas and Steve and Tony still hadn't gotten Peter’s biggest present, the one thing the boy wouldn't stop asking about for over a year.

“ _I_ didn't promise anything. _You_ did. And dragged me into it!” Tony grimaced, “You know how I feel about- _those creatures_.”

Steve rolled his eyes. Ever since that one situation with the radioactive mutant zoo animals Loki created Tony’s been a little paranoid around animals of all kinds. Steve knew that Tony always had a strong aversion to horses “Dangerous at both ends and crafty in the middle.” as he liked to put it, but now he purposely avoided dogs on the street and almost blasted all nine lives of Natasha’s cat into oblivion when it snuck into his lab last week.

“Come on, Stark! This is your son we’re talking about and you did say if he could keep that fish you got him last Christmas alive for a year we’d get him a dog.”

“A lot can change in a year,” Tony mumbled fiddling with a piece of scrap metal on his work table.

“Stark-” Steve began in his Captain “I will order you to do this” voice when Peter came running in.

“Daddy! Pop! I need you two for a tie breaker! Uncle Clint, Sam, and Nick like the name Wade but Bucky, Bruce, and Auntie Nat like Miles.

“Actually Peter-”

“It hasn't been a year yet,” Steve cut Tony off, “So don’t get too carried away. Come on we have some Christmas shopping to do.”

Steve led Peter out of the lab and then looked back at his scowling husband.

“Come with me or not, he’s getting a dog next week. End of discussion.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“How about this one, Petey?” Steve asked pointing out a floppy eared Cocker Spaniel puppy.

“Nah, he’s so tiny. I don’t want Daddy to almost kill it like Auntie’s cat,” Peter smirked looking over at Tony who was standing as close to the doorway as possible.

“That was so funny I forgot to laugh.”

They were at one of the local pet shelters at Tony’s suggestion, much to the surprise of everyone excluding Steve. He knew his husband well enough to know that Tony’s an ass, but not an asshole, no matter what his feelings were if he promised Peter a dog, Peter was getting a dog. So at the shelter they were. Tony refused to get close to the animals and flinched whenever they made barked or moved, but at least he was there.

“Hiya! My name’s Unique! Can I help ya find your new family member today?” asked wild hair woman.

She was beaming brightly at them and started talking about how kind all the animals were if given the chance, when Tony cleared his throat.

Unique looked over at the door, “Oh hi Mr. Stark! Are ya finally here to get her?”

“Yup. Is she ready?”

“She’s been ready since the day ya met her! One moment, I’ll go get her!”

Steve addressed Tony as soon as Unique was out of ear shot, “Stark, what is she talking about?”

Tony just shrugged, “I volunteered here as a kid and I pay for its up keep now so I know pretty much know every flea ball here.”

He blushed a little, “One of the new arrivals last year got fond of me. She’s sweet, a little nervous, but sweet and she’s a Carpathian Sheepdog, I think, so she’s pretty big.”

Tony looked down at Peter with a slight smile, “So I’ll see her coming into the lab.”

“Tony you-” Steve started but was cut off by a sound similar to air being let out of a balloon coming from Peter.

Unique came back and right beside her was a grey and white pile of fur that was just as big as she was and twice as big as Peter who was slowly walking toward it. Tony was really grinning now and Steve was rolling his eyes at him.

“She won’t hurt ya love,” Unique soothed Peter, “Go ahead and pet her.”

Peter put his hand on the dog’s head and started scratching, “She’s so soft!”

Peter started scratching her all over and soon she turned over on her back, “Haha, I think she likes me! What’s her name, Daddy?”

“Never gave her one! I figured you’d want to do the honors.”

Peter scowled in intense thought, “How about, Gwen?”

The dog perked up when Peter said that and rolled over on her belly.

“Do you like that girl? Do you want your name to be Gwen?”

In response, Peter got a bark and a lick to the face, multiple licks actually.

“Gwen it is!” Tony chuckled as Steve took his hand, “Gwen Stark-Rogers. I like it.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think! Find me at: steve-it-hurt-a-little-rogers.tumblr.com


End file.
